


Glade

by MintCitrus



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragons rock, F/F, I dig femslash and was sold on this pretty easily, Is it sad that I want to build a little LEGO scene for the figures to chill in?, Romance, Some minor drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintCitrus/pseuds/MintCitrus
Summary: A riderless Sapphire gives Naida quite a fright. But it also brings some thoughts to the forefront of her mind.





	Glade

Harvesting ingredients for potions could be very calming. Naida loved wandering the woods of Elvendale and spotting the roots, fungus and lichens she needed for potions. It reminded her of happy times with her mother and grandmother, picking fruits and gathering leaves as raw ingredients. Her pouches and satchel were filling nicely; today she was searching out dry ingredients so there were no gently clinking bottles and flasks breaking the natural sounds of the woods.

“Do I need any firebird blooms?” She mused a moment, looking at the pretty flower popping up in brilliant shades of orange amongst the green grass. Caught up in considering her stock, it was a surprise and quite startling to hear a dragon's roar and the sweep of wings in the air.

“Whoa... Who?” Naida looked around to see a navy dragon coming closer. “Sapphire?” There was no sign of the dragon's friend but there was a fear in her eyes. “Rosalyn?” Naida asked, Sapphire landed in front of her.

The dragon made a mournful sound and moved closer. That was the last Naida could bear and she jumped onto Sapphire's back. Almost immediately they were in the sky. “Take me to her.” 

-*-

Rosalyn's glade was quiet, there was no outward signs of emergency or danger. But also no sign of the forest Queen. Sapphire landed near the house and Naida jumped off quickly, running in at the dragon's urging. 

“Rosalyn?” Naida called out; there was no answer and it left a queasy feeling in her middle. Looking around, everything seemed as it should be. Then she spotted a warm toned arm on the floor, sticking out from behind the workbench. 

“Oh no, Rosalyn!” The water elf hurried over to find her friend sprawled on the floor, her breathing shallow. An uncapped flask was near her and purple flecks were stuck to her face, all around her nose and mouth. “Say something...” Naida muttered, kneeling close and gently lifting the other woman. With skin to skin contact she could feel Rosalyn was burning up with fever, but shivering as if in the depths of winter.

Those symptoms paired with the purple flecks, Nadia had an idea about what ailed her friend. She looked to the dropped flask and confirmed her suspicions. “Shade-root mould.” She internally cursed.

Shade-root was a useful and versatile ingredient for potions. But when the dried root got damp a purple mould grew, toxic and deadly. Inhaling it was dangerous and would need an antidote soon. Very soon.

Fortunately, Naida knew how to make it and Rosalyn kept an extensive stock of potion making supplies. “You'll be fine.” She said to her friend, mostly for her own benefit and Sapphire's. The dragon was in her place nearby, watching on in clear concern.

There was a cushion close by, Naida snatched it near and placed it so she could lay Rosalyn down in a more comfortable position. “I've got this.” She said, gently pushing a strand of nave hair back from Rosalyn's face. “Shout if she starts coughing or fitting.” Naida instructed Sapphire, hoping that the toxin wasn't quite so far along its terrible path.

Rushing to the storeroom Naida found what she needed; Hazel wood, rock water and white root powder. Three things her mother had drilled her to remember for emergencies such as this. Shade-root was a finicky thing and purple mould could surprise even the most well-prepared potion maker. 

Hurrying back to the work bench, Naida worked quickly. Pushing magic into the rock water; pure spring water stored with beneficial stones, then stirring a hazel twig through the solution. Finally sprinkling some white root powder on the wet wood. Moving to a flame, glad Rosalyn kept a fire going, she got the twig and root powder smouldering. Making sure is was going to continue to burn, she knelt down beside her fallen friend.

Gathering Rosalyn close, lifting her a little, Naida supported the other water elf against herself with one arm and brought the now smoking stick closer. The heat her friend gave off was worrying and the body wracking shivers more so. “Come on Rosalyn. Deep breath.” Naida whispered. Sapphire rumbled from her position, encouraging her friend. 

She wrapped her arm tighter around her friend, squeezing her gently; a hug and an attempt to get Rosalyn to inhale the smoke.

The relief Naida felt when the other woman gasped, pulling a dose of the smoke in, was as great as the moment Rosalyn and Ashwing came to Emily's rescue. Rosalyn took another breath, this one steadier and stronger. Her shivering stopped and Naida could feel the slightest drop in her temperature.

Blinking a moment, Naida let out a sigh of relief. Rosalyn wasn't at great risk from the toxin any longer. There was a chance she would need a dose or two of other medicinal mixtures, the purple mould could cause hurt quickly and was slow to leave a body. A growl sounded out. Sapphire moved closer.

“She's going to be okay Sapphire.” Naida said, her usual good cheer back in her voice. She was still holding Rosalyn close, something the other elf would probably not be very happy about. “Could you keep an eye on her?” She asked the dragon.

Immediately Sapphire lay on the floor, sweeping cushions into a nest against her with her tail. It took surprisingly little effort to carry Rosalyn to her dragon and place her beside the faithful friend. Sapphire made a small noise and almost wrapped herself around the elf.

With Rosalyn safe, Naida left her a moment to fetch a jar and a cloth. The still smouldering hazel twig went into the jar and she placed it near Rosalyn. The immediate danger had passed but a little more antidote wouldn't hurt. Then, very gently and with utmost care, she used the dampened cloth to wipe away the purple flecks still staining Rosalyn's features and to clear the sweat from her brow.

Rosalyn was in a restful sleep and safe with her dragon. Naida decided it would be best to clean up. The mouldy root would have to be burned and if that ingredient was bad then others could be too. There could be more risky shade-root in storage and it would be helpful to dispose of it, Settling a fresh damp cloth on Rosalyn's forehead, Naida went to tidy up.

-*-

Sapphire was close beside her. She knew that before she opened her eyes. Rosalyn could feel a quite awful headache soothed by something resting on her head. But the soothing bundle moved. Before she could protest a soft hand rested in its place. Gentle and twice as soothing to the pounding of her head. Rosalyn hummed in appreciation and pressed herself against the hand. It was most often her doing the caring and soothing, the change was nice.

A startled squeak came with loss of contact, the owner of the hand had removed it from her head. Rosalyn frowned as she opened her eyes, the loss was felt as the ache mustered again. When the world came into focus she found an alarmed Naida, cheeks a cute shade of pink and her hand hovering close. It had felt rather nice on her aching forehead. So much so, she lifted her own hand to put it back in place.

There was another squeak but Naida left her hand where it had been put. Rosalyn was glad, the action she had made had been worryingly tiring. “My head hurts.” Rosalyn said, shocked then by how hoarse her voice was.

“You must have breathed in a lot of the purple mould spores.” Naida said, her own tone approaching normal but still pitched slightly higher than usual.

Looking up Rosalyn's eyes met the sea blue of her friend's. 'She's rather beautiful.' Her musing was surprising but not unwelcome.

“You had a fever, but I knew the antidote.” Naida pointed to something out of view. “I think I got here just in time.”

“How did you know to come?” Rosalyn asked, hating the weakness of her voice. Naida must have seen her frown as she clasped her free hand around Rosalyn's, smoothing the thumb across her skin.

“Sapphire came to get me.” Naida said. “When she landed without you I dropped everything to go with her.” Her voice was tender and she was blushing lightly again, obviously aware of how it sounded. Her hands withdrew and Rosalyn pouted but the other water elf was occupied.

“She knows how well you make potions.” Rosalyn said, “And how much I trust you.” Naida' eyes widened, just in view, but she had schooled her expression when she faced Rosalyn again to place a damp cloth on her forehead. 

“I'll get you some willow bark and a glass of water.” Naida hurried away and she could only look on.

Sapphire rumbled beside her and nudged a little. “What do you mean? 'What was that about?'” Rosalyn groaned as she moved herself up into something more a sitting position. “The fever, feeling ill... I've let my guard down.” She muttered, leaning on Sapphire she relaxed.

Another rumble surprised her. “You approve?” She sputtered, only just regaining some semblance of composure before Naida returned.

“Here.” Naida handed over a glass of water and the jar of willow bark, drawing back once Rosalyn took them. “I'm going to make some more things to help with the symptoms.” Naida moved to leave but Rosalyn caught her hand.

“Thank you Naida.” Rosalyn said, sincerely thankful. The other woman blushed again but smiled as she left. She looked back a few times before she reached the kitchen and slipped in. Rosalyn drank a little water and then washed a dose of willow bark down with it. Hopefully the ache in her head would leave.

She knew that Naida had more than likely saved her life. The cloud of spores had been unavoidable when they had burst from the flask and she knew just how toxic they were.

She'd fallen to the floor with barely a chance to shout for Sapphire. Her dragon's worried visage the last thing she saw before darkness overcame her. The toxin of the purple mould enters the bloodstream quickly when inhaled, a faint the first symptom followed by a high fever. Before too long she would have been in great danger of not pulling through, as her body would have shut down from the effects of the toxin.

Naida's magic and her antidote were even now running through her, clearing the deadly toxin from her body. Rosalyn was glad Sapphire had found her friend, she had grown to trust the group who had once trespassed on her sanctuary. Naida in particular was a kindred spirit, not only their shared element but their interest in potions and mixtures had overcome the initial mutual dislike. 

Actually, away from the frantic search for another victim of Cronen, with it's worries and goals, she respected that Naida had not trusted her on sight. It was her own immediate trust that had caught her out when dealing with the “Goblin King” in the first place. For someone to be wary of a stranger with so many secrets was only sensible. 

Now, after spending time together discussing recipes and hunting for ingredients, making potions and just talking, Naida was truly a friend she could trust. Rosalyn hoped that the other woman trusted her. That she would drop everything to come with Sapphire was a point on the positive. 

A sound of approaching footsteps became Nadia with a tray, two steaming beakers upon it. Naida sat opposite Rosalyn and placed the tray between them. “Just some honey and hot water.” She gave each beaker a stir. “It always helps me when I have a sore throat.” 

“Thank you.” Rosalyn lifted a beaker, she couldn't resist looking at blue eyes again as she sipped the sweet drink. She always kept a stock of good honey and it was the perfect temperature to sooth her throat. It lightened her mood. Though with the way purple mould worked, she could still get quite a miserable bout of tonsillitis in the next few days.

Naida smiled to see Rosalyn look a little happier. Even if the direct eye contact was making her blush and feel strangely fluttery. They sat in silence a while, sipping at their drinks.

“I can't believe I missed the mould.” Rosalyn broke the silence, her face falling to something a little ashamed. “I checked the flask before I opened it.” 

“It was quite hidden.” Naida reassured. Once she would have loved Rosalyn looking contrite, now she really wanted to cheer her up. “That mould is tricky. There was a reason my Mom taught me the antidote.” Naida looked at her friend, Rosalyn had finished the honey drink and put the beaker down. Her expression was soft, no guard up or betrayal stinging her heart. 

She looked beautiful and Naida felt a constriction in her chest. 'I nearly lost her.' The thought jumped to the front of her mind. She reached across to take an unresisting hand. “I lost you once.” The memory of that moment brought sadness to her features. The scream had been mortal and her grief so great but pushed aside for the mission, they had to save Emily and that meant moving onward. “I, I c-couldn't lose you again Rosalyn.” She gripped tightly to the hand she held. Tears tracking down her cheeks. 

“Naida...” Rosalyn was at a loss, she didn't know how to deal with others after her isolation. Only recently relearning what having friends could be. Recalling what her new friends did for her, she put down her cup and clasped her hand around Naida's. She hadn't expected this outpouring of emotion, but she wanted to comfort her friend. 

“You were lying there on the floor.” Naida sniffed. “I was so worried, scared...” She pushed the tray aside and leaned in to hug Rosalyn. An embrace returned without comment, warm and close. Rosalyn hushed Nadia's tears and tipped her head against a shoulder. 

“I thought I'd lost you. Again.” It was a whisper, a hushed breath. As if speaking it loudly could make it true.

“I'm alright now, you helped me.” Rosalyn soothed. It was so easy to run her fingers through silken strands of soft blue hair. Such a lighter shade than her own. With one arm wrapped around the crying woman and her free hand stroking soft hair, Rosalyn leaned back against Sapphire. It shifted Naida to her lap, but it felt right for the moment. Sapphire moved her head and tail around them, wrapping them in her own embrace.

Safe, warm and feeling quite loved, Rosalyn began to sing softly, her eyes closed. It wasn't quite as good as usual, her throat was still a little sore, but it was enough. Sapphire made a happy noise, brushing closer and relaxing to sleep. The woman in her lap had stopped her tears, blinking away the last of them.

Naida looked up, her head still resting on Rosalyn's shoulder an arm still wrapped around her and her arms still circling Rosalyn. The song was quiet and mostly wordless but it was beautiful, a beauty reflected in the singer. 

It was enchanting.

The song was coming to an end and Rosalyn was close to opening her eyes as Naida felt prompted to do something. Something she didn't really consider too long really. It felt right, so she went ahead. The gap between them was small, inconsequential really. Not too far to lean in just so and plant a kiss upon Rosalyn's jaw.

A little one, only small. The faintest brush of lips on skin. Naida hardly thought until the action was complete and Rosalyn was looking down at her curiously, albeit with hazy eyes and blushing cheeks. “I, s-sorry... I.” Naida made to move away, but her friend still held her.

“There isn't anything to be sorry about.” Rosalyn whispered, leaning in and gently kissing Naida's forehead. “I trust you, I respect you. I like you.” She carried on after drawing back a fraction. “You would not have done that without true intentions.”

“No, no...” Naida stammered. “You're very special to me and just so beautiful...” She blushed. “I really wanted to kiss you properly.” She looked down, embarrassed a little. She had entertained similar thoughts before but never acted on them.

“Properly hmm?” Rosalyn lifted Naida's chin again and gazed into her eyes. 

Naida stayed stock still. After her initial courage she wasn't quite so sure on making a move. There were sounds coming from outside also. Someone had arrived but neither of them moved to part. In fact Rosalyn leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss.

Naida didn't care about anything else then. Her world was revolving around lips against her own, a hand in her hair as fingertips found her scalp. Rosalyn was smiling when they parted, eyes still locked in Naida's.

“So cute!” Emily called out from the doorway, throwing her hands to her mouth at interrupting. “Sorry.” Two water elves, still holding each other, looked her way. One quietly amused and the other just a tad concerned.

“This is a new thing.” Rosalyn said, cheer in her still hoarse voice. “Someone got a little overwhelmed.” She curled a finger under Naida's chin. “Not that I can complain.”

Naida groaned and dropped her head to Rosalyn's shoulder, averting her gaze from her quite excited human friend. Pink coloured her cheeks again.

“We couldn't find Naida so we split up to search.” Emily explained. “ I had a feeling you would be here.” She was smiling quite a bit. “So this means?” She waved to the pair.

“It means that Naida is rather special to me and that I am to her. Hopefully this is the start of something, if she so wishes?” Rosalyn said, directing her query to the girl in her arms.

“Yes!” Naida squeaked, not relinquishing her position. Calming down a little, Emily's only reaction had been a beaming smile, she got off Rosalyn' lap and placed a blanket over her. Rosalyn looked a little bemused but accepted the blanket.

Emily watched confused at the display. “What happened?” Between Naida's swift disappearance and her odd behaviour now. She figured something was going on.

“I had a mishap while making a potion.” Rosalyn said. “Naida came to help me out.”

“An understatement.” Naida said in a huff. “She was poisoned by a deadly toxin.” She picked up the tray and directed her comments to Rosalyn. “I think I made it clear enough that I can't afford to lose you.” She left the room with the tray, blushing deeply.

“Are you alright now?” Emily pulled a floor cushion closer to Rosalyn and the sleeping Sapphire, taking a seat.

“The threat is gone, but I may be a little under the weather for a few days.” Rosalyn said. “I have a feeling it won't be too bad.” She looked over to the kitchen and the woman working in there. A soft smile on her face.

“Naida?” Emily grinned. Rosalyn blushed a little. “It is good, really. I'm happy for you.” 

“I was not sure I could risk feelings like this again, but it seems I can.” Rosalyn said. She stopped when Naida returned. Naida found a space next to her and sat down, still looking a little defensive.

“I'll tell the others that you're here.” Emily stood up again. “How much do I explain?” She asked the pair. Having a little sister, she knew that sometimes too much information could result in too much teasing. 

Naida and Rosalyn looked at each other and then back to Emily. “You can tell them that I'm helping Rosalyn out.” Naida said, her hand finding Rosalyn's.

“While I'm unwell.” Rosalyn added. “But no one needs to come rushing over.” She held hands, feeling the warmth from another once more. Something she had once worried she'd never have again. “I would prefer we share this news in person.” 

“Okay, I'll let them know that you're fine Naida, and I'll make sure no one disturbs you.” Emily smiled to them both and stood up. Taking another look at the pair she waved her hands around. “Oooh, this is just so cute!” With that the girl virtually skipped out to her dragon.

Still resting against Sapphire and holding Naida's hand, Rosalyn laid her head back with a contented smile. “Do you need anything else?” Naida asked, not letting go of the hand she held. It felt nice to be close, closer, to someone. 

“No, this is just fine for now.” Rosalyn said, tucked up in a blanket and holding hands, she was content. 

“Alright then. Let me know if you do need anything.” Naida liked the closeness and she could keep an eye on Rosalyn. Secondary toxicity was a risk and she wanted to be there to treat it. To help Rosalyn.

In the silence she thought, going over the past few hours in her mind. It was wonderful how much had changed. A change that would last too, she hoped.

-*-

Rosalyn had allowed Naida to sleep in her room, though the younger of the pair had offered to sleep on the window seat, she had assured her that there was enough space in the bed for two. That had set Naida blushing. “I have spare blankets, if you prefer, instead of sharing one.” Rosalyn had found it all rather amusing and Naida did look very cute doused in shades of pink.

They had both slept in the same bed, but Naida had taken an extra blanket. She'd decided it was too early on for true bed sharing.

Even if they had fallen asleep holding hands and woken within a mutual embrace. 

“You were hurt before.” Naida said so softly as they lay in the morning sunlight. “I want you to be sure before every step. I don't want to hurt you or make you feel like you need to hurry when you would rather go slow.”

“That is very considerate of you.” Rosalyn had felt a surge of affection for the girl, pressing a kiss to her cheek in thanks and receiving one in return as Naida moved a little closer. They wiled away some time just lying in each other's arms and talking; friends and past and life, sharing details and growing closer.

It was Sapphire's calls that had them up, the pair wandered down to find a mildly cross dragon. She huffed out a breath. “Feeling a little neglected are we dearest?” Rosalyn fussed over her friend, “Sorry, Naida and I were simply talking.”

“We didn't mean to leave you out.” Naida added, stroking along Sapphire's head. In truth, she had also been checking that Rosalyn was fully recovered. Luckily she didn't even seem to have any symptoms from suffering the toxin. Sapphire pushed into her hands, Naida could tell the dragon was thankful. 

“I'm feeling a lot better today.” Rosalyn said to Sapphire, “I had a very skilled healer.” She said that with a smirk and a sly look Naida's way. She seemed to enjoy making the younger woman blush. Sapphire made a half growling laugh and nuzzled at Naida. Rosalyn caught her hand to hold. 

“Flatterer.” Naida was surprised how much contact Rosalyn initiated but loved it. “We should get something to eat.”

“There is plenty in the kitchen.” Rosalyn smiled and led the way, still holding hands. She was feeling overwhelmingly happy, no longer having to guard her heart from harm, no longer wary of other's intentions. Naida would guard her heart for her, she could trust her.

Also, she had Naida for the whole day today and she was no longer ill, it would be quite enjoyable if she had any say in the matter. “So what would you like to eat?” 

-*-

The day was drawing to a close and stars were beginning to peek through the twilight. Naida was setting some kindling, wood and charcoal to create a fire; Rosalyn had a wanted to show Naida how she made the different wood ashes some potions demanded. It wasn't something she'd ever needed to do, with Azrai as a friend she had fire magic to reduce any wood to ash as required.

But Rosalyn had not had friends to help with her ingredients, until now. She had been alone. Not for the first time, Naida was determined to ensure that the other elf was never alone again. At least not in the same sense as in the past.

“That looks like the fire will be suitable for our needs.” Rosalyn said, she had an armload of small clay jars and pots, each with a bundle of twigs sticking from them. “These will sit in the fire and reduce the twigs to ash. Each post has a marking so I know which ash it is.” 

“Useful.” Naida said watching Rosalyn tuck the pots into the wood. The other water elf took some tinder stones and clashed them together for sparks. The kindling caught and with a little effort Rosalyn had a fire going. Naida clapped, impressed with the skill. With Azrai around most fires were roaring in seconds and none of them had really thought of how to make one any other way.

“Can we watch the fire?” Naida asked, sitting on a nearby log and patting the space beside her.

“I would love to.” Rosalyn took a seat. Beside Naida she was silent, fleetingly looking across at the pale skinned girl but not knowing quite what to say. After another such look, Naida had caught on and their eyes met. Rosalyn opened her mouth to speak, faltered and looked instead to the fire.

“Are you alright?” Naida asked softly. There wasn't any hurt in her voice, but concern lay on her tone.

“No... not as such.” Rosalyn said. Marshalling her thoughts a moment. Naida deserved an explanation. “I am happy. More happy than I have been in a long time.” She paused and dared a look at earnest blue eyes focused on her. 

“That's good.” Naida ventured. “Right?” Rosalyn was back to looking at the fire.

“I like this. I am so happy with an 'us' Naida. It almost scares me, how quickly I have come to this conclusion, especially due to my past.” Rosalyn didn't turn her gaze from the fire. “I was betrayed and hurt by Cronen and I forgave him, but it can't be the same as before.”

“That isn't a bad thing.” Naida whispered, feeling a little bit selfish. She had this chance because Rosalyn wasn't with Cronan. It seemed that the older elf had not heard.

“But here I am creating something new, with you.” Rosalyn looked directly at Naida at last. “Stronger together yes?”

“Yeah.” Naida smiled, “Stronger together.”

“For as long as possible.” Rosalyn said before falling quiet and turning back to the fire.

There was a comfortable silence between the pair now, and somewhere along they had started holding hands. Watching the fire dance in the night, Naida had twined her fingers in Rosalyn's. The older of the two responded by shuffling closer. Their shoulders touching, arms close and linked by their hands.

Rosalyn squeezed Naida's hand, looking to her and smiling. “You don't mind?” It was a question of her earlier statement, seeking acceptance from the woman beside her. 

Naida smiled and leant her head onto a welcoming shoulder. “I don't mind at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this, because I just F/F fic all the time and at the end of the show there was too many little breadcrumbs for me to leave it alone. Also, Rosalyn is just badass and complicated so I loved writing some nice things for her.


End file.
